Espoir
Espoir (エスポイ; French Meaning: Hope) is a Hello! Project Fantasy unit formed on October 8, 2017, formed with 8 members. It currently consists of 11 members. Members History 2017 On October 8, the unit was formed with its 8 starting members. The company later announced that the group will release their debut single sometime in March and won't be graduating from their training programs until April of next year. On the same day it was announced that the group will be participating in a musical early next year. On October 9, on the groups official YouTube channel, they released several cover videos. On October 23, it was announced that the group will be doing a live-showcase, it will be held in November, and the group's website also announced that the group will also let fans vote for songs the group should perform. 2018 On January 3, the group performed a new song titled SORA, after the perforamcne was done, they announced their major debut single which is set for March of that year. On Janury 6, on the first day of their musical, they announced that three new members would be joining the group. SM Entertainment Trainee Yoo Dayoung, Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre audition finalist Yamagishi Momoko, and Bright Project Kenshuusei Oda Amane, they would all be participating in the groups major single in March. It was also sad, they their will no longer be anymore member additions to the group. On January 31, it was announced that Fujii Madoka would be stepping down from most events from February and March due to focusing on her University Entrance Exams, she'll begin her full activites on the first day of their mini tour. On March 5, it was announced that due to the positive feedback from their debut single, that the group will be coming back in late May with another double A-side. On April 29, Miyamura Haruna announced the groups first mini album, it will feature their first two singles and 2 new songs as well. Discography Mini Albums Major Singles Cover Songs *2017.10.09 Jama Shinai de Here We Go! (邪魔しないで Here We Go!: Don't Bother Me, Here We Go!) - Morning Musume '17 Cover (Fuiji Madoka, Chun Bao, Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, and Okudan Koharu) *2017.10.09 Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Dream Road～心が躍り出してる～: Dream Road ~My Heart is Dancing~) - Juice=Juice Cover (Chun Bao, Yamamoto Karen, Fukui Wakiko, Makino Reina and Hisaya Saki) *2017.10.09 Otome no Gyakushuu (乙女の逆襲: A girl's counterattack) - ANGERME Cover *2017.11.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン: Sad Heaven) - ℃-ute Cover (Main Vocal: Fujii Madoka, Dancers: Chun Bao, Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, Makino Reina, Fukui Wakiko, Hisaya Saki, and Okudan Koharu) *2017.11.03 SWEET PRESENT - Genki Girls Club! Cover (Miyamura Haruna, Yamamoto Karen, Makino Reina and Hisaya Saki) *2017.11.03 Magic Dreams - Jack of Diamonds Cover (Fujii Madoka, Chun Bao, Fukui Wakiko and Okudan Koharu) Musicals and Theatre Musicals #- 2018.01.13 Seishun! Ai! Fashion! (青春！ 愛！ ファッション！: Youth! Love! Fashion!) Events Single/Album Showcases * 2018.03.10 Espoir 1st Single Showcase Showcases *2017.11.03 Espoir 11Gatsu ~THE AMBITION~ Tours Mini Tours: # - 2018.04.30 Espoir Mini Tour 2018 Haru ~Let's Begin!~ Trivia * The Members level of education after all 11 members were added on January 6, 2018. ** At Joining: *** Third Year High School: Fujii Madoka *** Second Year High School: '''Chun Bao and Miyamura Haruna *** '''First Year High School: '''Yamamoto Karen, Yoo Dayoung and Makino Reina *** '''Third Year of Middle School: Fukui Wakiko and Yamagishi Momoko *** Second Year of Middle School: Oda Amane, Hisaya Saki and Okudan Koharu ** As of April 2018: *** First Year University: Fujii Madoka *** Third Year High School: Chun Bao and Miyamura Haruna *** Second Year High School: Yamamoto Karen, Yoo Dayoung and Makino Reina *** First Year High School: Fukui Wakiko and Yamagishi Momoko *** Third Year Middle School: Oda Amane, Hisaya Saki and Okudan Koharu Category:2017 girl groups Category:2017 Units Category:Espoir Category:Espoir Members